currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt 2 mark coin
Not to be confused with the Schwarzburg-Sondershausen 2 mark coin. German Empire Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt |value= ℳ2.00 |years= 1898 |mass= 11.111 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin is a circulation coin that was issued by the Principality of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt in 1898, during the principality's time as a state of the German Empire and the reign of (1852–1925). It was produced at the Berlin Mint in Prussia, as can be identified from the presence of an "A" mark on the obverse. The coin had a legal tender face value equivalent to 2.00 gold mark prior to its eventual demonetization. The coin has the same composition and measurements as the contemporary 2 mark coins that circulated in the German Empire, being made of .900 fine silver and having a mass of 11.111 grams, a diameter of 28 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge (140 reeds), and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the center of the obverse is a left-facing, bust of Prince Günther Victor. The likeness is accompanied by the legend "GÜNTHER FÜRST ZU SCHWARZBURG RUDOLSTADT" ( : "Günther, Prince of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt") around the coin's rim, which commences in an upward direction at the lower left periphery, curves downward at the top of the coin, and concludes at the bottom right boundary of the piece. Berlin's "A" mint mark is present at the bottom of the obverse, underneath the likeness of the Prince in small print. Displayed in the middle of the reverse is the of (German: Wilhelm II; 1859–1941) – which consists of a large with its head facing left and its wings outspread. Superimposing its breast is a small bearing the of Prussia, which is surrounded by the chain of the , an that has been awarded by the Prussian monarchs since 1701. The is shown above the eagle in the Reichsadler. The title of the German Empire in the country's official language – "DEUTSCHES REICH" – is printed along the rim of the piece, starting at the left of the reverse and traveling clockwise until reaching the coin's upper right periphery. It is followed by the date "1898", which is shown at the right rim. At the very bottom of the coin is the value "ZWEI MARK" (English: "Two mark"), which is separated from the state title and date by two . The rims on the obverse and reverse of the coin are raised and decorated with beaded borders. In total, approximately 100,375 examples of the 2 mark coin of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt were made, including 375 proofs. Additionally, a small number of patterns were made in Berlin in 1901, but were never circulated. These patterns are today considered extremely rare. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1898 German States Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt 2 Mark KM 186 *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1901 German States Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt 2 Mark KM Pn9 Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver